We propose to continue the exploration of the effectiveness of computer-based instruction in sickle cell disease. Specifically, we plan to create new computer-assisted educational material, to update existing programs to incorporate new knowledge and utilize the features of advanced equipment technology, to adapt existing material for use in new groups of learners, and to continue the evaluation of the effectiveness of these educational methods. New programs will include an update of the existing Sickle Cell Teacher program to cover detailed information about the effect of sickle cell disease on the renal and cerebral systems, pain management, transfusion therapy and new treatment modalities such as therapy with hydroxyurea. Existing programs will be modified for use by nurses, health care workers and patients. The new technology allows for the inclusion of color illustrations of blood smears and histopathology in these programs. The DELTA program will be modified for use by parents in the home management of problems related to sickle cell disease. The .major effort will be the design and execution of a sophisticated evaluation system to provide new information about the effectiveness of computer-assisted instruction. We propose to test the programs with the established techniques of educational psychologists to determine the reliability and validity of the modules. Using the existing network of interested pediatric departments, large numbers of testees and experts will provide the necessary power to provide information about the effectiveness of these programs.